vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero of Lore (Composite)
|-|Adventure Quest= |-|DragonFable= |-|Adventure Quest Worlds= |-|Adventure Quest 3D= |-|World Destroyer= |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= |-|Corrupted Eternal Dragon of Time= Summary The Hero of Lore is whoever they need to be to save the day. They are the main character of the AEverse, and ends up playing the role of protagonist within every single game. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 2-C | 5-B | 2-B Name: Varies (Decided by the player), Eternal Dragon of Time Origin: AEverse (Composite) Gender: Male/Female Age: Unknown Classification: Varies, 13th Lord of Chaos, Death, Champion of Order Powers and Abilities: |-|AdventureQuest= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Immortality (Type 4) with the aid of Death, Magic, Void Magic, Holy Manipulation, Summoning (can summon Death with the Blade of Awe and Hope, avatar of Lorithia as well as a variety of other individuals), Paralysis Inducement (via inflicting opponents with Dazed), Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Toon Force (Rather minor and cannot be used for combat), Dimensional Storage, Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Animal Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Chi Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection (Survived a beam of dark energy which knocked the spirit out of the Hero, before having the spirit quickly return back to the body), Reality Warping (Resistant to Loco's reality altering powers), as well as a variety of effects with items and spells such as the Status Ward including: Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation (Can resist the status of being Afraid), Fire Manipulation, Telepathy (Can resist psionic links), Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Petrification, Empathic Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Can resist The Cold), Statistics Reduction, Damage Reduction (Includes having his damage being set to zero), Sleep Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Immune to omni-elemental effects which includes void), Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Probability Manipulation (Unable to be applied with reduced luck), and Petrification |-|WarpForce= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Immortality (Type 4 with the aid of Death), Resurrection, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Biological Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) with Abherrant Particles Z, Black Hole Creation and Willpower Manipulation with Absorbing Vacuum (Can create a black hole about the size of a grain of sand that absorbs one's will to fight), Age Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation (Can utilize a form of antimatter that causes an individual's cells to age), Spatial Manipulation (Can utilize Corus or "bizzare flecks" which can break down the boundaries between realities), Summoning, Light Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation with Gamma Emitters, Magnetism Manipulation with Micrometeorites, Plasma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Time Manipulation with Time Gauntlets, Death Manipulation by summoning Death. |-|DragonFable= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, Weapons Mastery, Healing, Immortality (Type 4 with the aid of Death, can become undead and gain Type 7), can gain Inorganic Physiology through Shapeshifting, Cyborgization, Magic, Void Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement with inflicted Stun, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Damage Transferal with Reflections of Nothing (Can force an opponent to strike nothingness) Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Dimensional Storage, Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Non-Physical Interaction, Animal Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Damage Boost, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Dimensional Storage, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation with Continuum Tesseract, Reality Warping with Chaos Orb & Chrono Orb & Timeline Shift, Resistance Negation with Timeline Shift (Can alter the timeline to transform into an alternate version of himself with the means to bypass all of his opponents defenses) and Gear of Time, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Chi Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation with Remorse, Heat Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop with Time Lock, Void Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation with abilities such as Instill Fear, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Acid Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation with Time Grinder Finisher and Drain Will, Data Manipulation with the ChronoZ class, Telepathy, Poison Manipulation, can gain 1-dimensionality with Dimensional Transphaser, Death Manipulation, Corruption, Weapon Creation, Corrosion Inducement, Physics Manipulation with the Epoch class (Can erase and manipulate vector quantities of momentum), Self-Destruction, Age Manipulation, Sealing with Soul Seal. Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Time Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Ice Manipulation, and Petrification |-|AdventureQuest Worlds= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Godly: Survived having his soul crushed by Drakath which was shown to have physically erased Sepulchure as he was reduced to an empty suit of armor), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, can become an undead to gain Type 7. Type 4 with the aid of Death or the Eternal Dragon of Time, Possibly 9: Is a humanoid form of the Eternal Dragon of Time in a condition where he hasn't fully unlocked its full powers), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Weapons Mastery, Healing, Magic, Void Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Paralysis Inducement, Teleportation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Life Force and Energy Absorption, Duplication, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Spatial Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Sleep Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Empathic Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Petrification, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Flight, Spaceflight, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Fear Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Bone Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality (Type 1: [did not transform into a time wraith when sent back in time which occurs through a time paradox. Interacted with multiple past versions of himself within the 4th-dimensional Pyramid] and Type 2 on Lore existed no past version of himself in where he previously was in that time period when sent back in time. Type 3 throughout all timelines https://imgur.com/s5xAyRp The Hero's existence is mentioned to have happened before, is happening now on other timelines, and will happen again), Age Manipulation with Eternal Inversionist's Ancient Wrap (Can cast ancient bandages at his enemies, causing them to rapidly age), Clairvoyance, Animal Manipulation, Pressure Points, Homing Attack, Antimatter Manipulation (Can interact with and handle Anti-Matter Gems, Antimatter dye, and the Star Core), can gain Cyborgization and Inorganic Physiology and Invisibility, Damage Reduction, Corrosion Inducement, Damage Boost, Damage Transferal, Glyph Creation, Statistics Reduction, Cosmic Awareness, Dimensional Storage, Dimensional Travel with ShadowStalker of Time (Can warp between time-streams through shadows), Pain Manipulation, Telepathy with Daimon (Can reach out and cause pain to an opponent with his mind), Blood Manipulation with Blood Sorceress and Void Highlord, Madness Manipulation (Type 2) with Chrono Assassin (Can sever an opponent's mind in time making causing them to go insane), Power Absorption (killed Death and stole Death's powers and status), Abstract Existence (Type 2) as Death. Corruption (Types 1, 2, and 3), Chaos Manipulation, and Biological Manipulation as the 13th Lord of Chaos. Resistance to Petrification (Broke out of Teja's petrification spell which would have been permanent for normal individuals), Morality Manipulation, Corruption, Mind Manipulation (Fully recovered from Drakath's Chaorruption), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Sepulchure "killing" Death which turned everybody on Lore into zombies despite being dead or alive), Time Stop, and Power Nullification as the 13th Lord of Chaos (Chaos powers are unable to be removed or cancelled except by the Tears of the Mother) |-|AdventureQuest 3D= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 4) with the aid of Death, Energy Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Teleportation with the Travel Crystal Fragment, Weapons Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Necromancy, Forcefield Creation, Holy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bone Manipulation, Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Healing, Summoning, Earth Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, can gain Elemental Intangibility and Inorganic Physiology through Shapeshifting, Glyph Creation, Resistance to extreme temperatures. |-|Hero Smash= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Magic, Healing, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Life Manipulation with Siphon Life and Life Force, Rage Power, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement with Bash and Stupefacio, Mind Manipulation with Brain Freeze, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Probability Manipulation with Dum Luck, Elasticity, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification with Expilliarmos, Explosion Manipulation with Expulsio, Fire Manipulation, Precognition with Foresight, Pain Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation with Gravity Warp, Fear Manipulation with Horror, Pressure Points, Magma Manipulation, Body Control, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation with Molecular Reconstruction, Poison Manipulation with Obliterate, Dimensional Travel and can gain Higher-Dimensional Existence with Phase Shift, Plasma Manipulation, Summoning, Telepathy, Biological Manipulation with Stone Skin. Resistance to Energy Manipulation with ... of Energy, Fire Manipulation with ... of Fire, Ice Manipulation with ... of Ice, Poison Manipulation with ... of Poison and Antidote, Radiation Manipulation with ... of Radiation, Mind Manipulation with ... of the Mind, Darkness Manipulation with ... of the Shadows |-|Eternal Dragon of Time= All previous, Large Size (Type 9. Contains three entire timelines within its heart), Non-Corporeal, Time Travel, Avatar Creation, Power Mimicry (Gains the powers of a select six major beasts within Lore), Immortality (Type 4), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), possibly Abstract Existence (Its existence was defined by the perception of others. When corrupted, each head embodies the will of a select major beast within Lore), Fusionism (Fused three timelines together rather than destroying them). Attack Potency: Likely Universe level+ (Able to temporarily hold back Erebus and defeated Mors Temporis and stopped and destroyed the Vorefax which was going to devour the timeline) | Planet level (Could match planetary threats such as Titan Wargoth, Drakath, Titan Xan, and Titan Drakonnan | Multiverse level (Merged three timelines together to form the AdventureQuest Worlds timeline. If a certain incantation is not spoken within 10 years, the Eternal Dragon of Time will grow the heads of 6 great monsters within the history of Lore and will stop at nothing to destroy the world, universe, and eventually the multiverse, which contains a nearly infinite amount of universes and possibly up to 5 dimensions) Speed: FTL physically (Defeated Jack Crescent who could move this fast) | FTL+ (Kept pace with S.M.U.D.D. who could move this fast) | Immeasurable. Likely Omnipresent within Lore Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | At least Class 100 | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Universal+ | Planet Class | Multiversal Durability: Likely Universe level+ | Planet level | Likely Multiverse level (Defeated by the Dragonslayer Ganaloth, although it is heavily implied that the Hero let him do so), possibly higher with Phase Shift (Can defend himself against attacks by phasing in and out of the 5th Dimension) Stamina: Extremely High (Can dispatch large amounts of enemies without tiring), Limitless as the Eternal Dragon of Time Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with weapons, dozens of meters with spells and ranged weapons, likely higher (assisted in lifting the Shadowfall Fortress from the Underworld). Multiversal as the Eternal Dragon of Time Standard Equipment: A weapon, class, and a set of armor Intelligence: Varies from Average to High, Nigh-Omniscient as the Eternal Dragon of Time Weaknesses: Can sometimes be a bit accident-prone and absent-minded, sometimes has elemental weaknesses depending on current equipment, can be rather cocky, is rather gullible. Key: Hero | World Destroyer | Eternal Dragon of Time Note: This profile is a composite version of every single Hero Of Lore throughout the AEverse, it should be noted that all of the protagonists from every game are basically the same character from different timelines. The Hero of Lore is also the Eternal Dragon of Time present in every single game and each hero is also referred to being the same Eternal Dragon of Time. The complete timeline follows this order: AdventureQuest, Warp Force, DragonFable, AdventureQuest Worlds, OverSoul, AdventureQuest 3D, MechQuest, EpicDuel, Hero Smash. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:AEverse Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Fear Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Bone Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Age Users Category:Poison Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Invisibility Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Pain Users Category:Telepaths Category:Blood Users Category:Madness Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Biology Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Composite Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Supreme Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings